


Und ein Sturm zieht auf

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snowed In, Weihnachten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Auf Ellis letzten Wunsch hin verbringen Ringo, Easy und der Rest der WG die Weihnachtsfeiertage nicht in Köln, sondern auf einer abgeschiedenen Berghütte. Spätestens nach den ersten Tagen, die sie abseits von jeder Zivilisation, dafür aber mit umso mehr Trinkspielen und Streitereien verbringen, wird klar, dass es alles andere als eine besinnliche Zeit wird. Und dann zieht auch noch ein Schneesturm auf.





	Und ein Sturm zieht auf

**Author's Note:**

> Weil ich sowieso schon spät dran bin, werde ich jetzt nur ein kleines bisschen sentimental: Das ist mein (verspäteter) Beitrag zum Ringsy-Adventskalender, und so ein bisschen ein Dankeschön an das Fandom, dieses Paar und die Soap an sich, die mich nicht nur wieder zum Schreiben gebracht hat, sondern auch das ganze Jahr über so ein bisschen von sehr viel Mist abgelenkt hat.
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten! <3

Als Ringo den Scheibenwischer einschaltet, um die ersten Schneeflocken loszuwerden, die nicht direkt beim Kontakt mit der Windschutzscheibe schmelzen, ist er sich endgültig sicher, dass das hier eine verdammt beschissene Idee ist. Nicht, dass er diesen letzten Hinweis darauf wirklich gebraucht hätte: Die Tatsache, dass sie gerade in einem eher fragwürdigen Mietwagen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert auf einer immer steiler, dafür aber deutlich schmaler werdenden Straße irgendwo ins Nirgendwo unterwegs sind, spricht eigentlich schon für sich.

Oh, und dass sie auf dem Weg zu einer gottverdammten _Berghütte_ in _Österreich_ sind.

Ringo will mit der Bezeichnung nicht allzu freizügig um sich werfen, weil er sie in den kommenden Tagen mit ziemlich hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit erst recht brauchen wird, aber für den Moment ist er trotzdem mitten in der _Hölle_ ; zumindest in seiner persönlichen Version davon.

Nachdem sie das letzte bisschen Zivilisation und Ringo den Gedanken, dass Weihnachten in Wien vielleicht ganz schön geworden wäre, hinter sich gelassen haben, hat auch das Autoradio langsam aufgegeben. Statt monotonem Rauschen hören sie jetzt die einzige _Kassette_ , und Ringo umklammert allein beim Gedanken daran das Lenkrad ein bisschen fester, die sie im Wagen gefunden haben.

Die zumindest der Qualität nach selbst aufgenommene, vor allem aber unendlich lange Mariah-Carey-Weihnachtsplaylist ruft bei Easy und Tobias alle vergangenen, gegenwärtigen und zukünftigen Weihnachtsgeister auf den Plan – oder jedenfalls das dringende Bedürfnis, jedes verdammte Lied lautstark von der Rückbank aus mitzugrölen. Bei Ringo wächst langsam das Bedürfnis, das Auto über den nächsten Abhang zu lenken.

Wenigstens Viviens Augenbraue zuckt mit jeder weiteren Strophe ein bisschen mehr, nachdem sie es aufgegeben hat, mit den beiden über ihr so gar nicht vorhandenes Gesangstalent zu diskutieren. Ringo würde es ihr gerne gleich tun, einfach nur noch die Augen verdrehen, die Arme verschränken und immer tiefer in den schäbigen Beifahrersitz sinken, aber einer muss ja dafür sorgen, dass sie überhaupt erst auf dieser Hütte ankommen.

Eigentlich hätte er diesem ganzen Trip gar nicht erst zustimmen sollen, aber es ist verdammt schwierig, einer _Toten_ zu widersprechen, vor allem, wenn sie etwas quasi als ihren _letzten Wunsch_ verpackt. Der ganze Schwachsinn war nämlich Ellis Idee, die es irgendwie geschafft hat, diese Hütte für sie zu buchen, nur für den Fall; _falls euch gerade um die Feiertage alles zu viel wird und ihr mal raus müsst, damit ihr euch wieder auf die Dinge konzentrieren könnt, die wirklich wichtig sind._  
  
Und das ist so beschissen unfair, weil sie selbst daran gedacht hat, wie es ihren Freunden geht, falls sie Weihnachten nicht mehr erlebt, und für diese Möglichkeit _vorgesorgt_ hat; weil es so sentimental und nett und einfach _Elli_ ist, dass natürlich keiner von ihnen ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen konnte, sich irgendwie aus der Nummer rauszureden – außer Bambi und Sina, weil ein Kind halt immer zieht, und Jakob und Saskia, die gerade so komplett flach liegen, dass nicht mal Ringo mit ihnen tauschen möchte.

Und Paco, der sich in Ringos Augen so offensichtlich vor diesem Ausflug gedrückt hat, dass er ihm allein beim Gedanken daran am liebsten eine reinhauen würde. Die ganze Aktion schreit förmlich danach, dass sie vor allem dafür gedacht ist, um _Paco_ auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, aber anstatt die kommende Woche am Arsch der Welt zu verbringen, ist der sicher längst ganz entspannt irgendwo in Spanien unterwegs.

Nicht, dass Ringo ihn nicht versteht. Er versteht ihn vermutlich so gut wie keiner ihrer Freunde es tut, weil sie schon immer eine der wenigen waren, die irgendwie gleich ticken und anders mit solchen Ausnahmesituationen umgehen als der Rest der Welt; die _nicht_ auf Teufel komm raus rund um die Uhr mit jemandem Händchen halten und über ihre Gefühle _reden_ wollen. Trotzdem ist er verdammt scheiße von ihm, ihnen die Buchungsbestätigung und Ellis Botschaft dazu erst zu offenbaren, nachdem _er_ überstürzt das Land verlassen und damit nichts mehr mit der Sache zu tun hat.

„All I want for Christmas is _you_ “, beenden Easy und Tobias in dem Moment die gefühlt hundertste Wiederholung von allein diesem Lied auf der Kassette. Beim letzten langgezogenen Wort beugt Easy sich nach vorne und legt grinsend die Arme um die Lehne von Ringos Sitz und damit halb um seine Schultern, und wirklich, Ringo möchte in diesem Moment einfach alles und jeden hassen, aber _das_ macht es ihm verdammt schwer.

„Mhm, ist klar“, sagt er stattdessen nur und rollt mit den Augen. Easys Grinsen im Rückspiegel ist trotzdem so breit, dass Ringo ganz genau weiß, dass er sein eigenes Lächeln dort genauso gut sehen kann.

\+ + +

„Das gibt’s doch nicht!“

Ringo rüttelt so heftig an seinem Notebook, dass es fast hilft, um ihn ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Fast.

Rein rational betrachtet weiß er, dass es nichts bringt, dass es gar nichts bringen _kann_ , weil nicht das Gerät das Problem ist, sondern die Tatsache, dass er hier oben im Umkreis von gefühlt hundert Kilometern ungefähr genauso große Chancen auf auch nur einen Hauch von Internet hat wie darauf, anderen Menschen zu begegnen.

Gut, das mit den Menschen ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Irgendwo auf dem Weg hierher sind sie an einer Tankstelle vorbeigekommen, die tatsächlich einen geöffneten Eindruck gemacht hat, von der aus es vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde bis zur Hütte war – selbst, wenn die sich wie eine weitere Ewigkeit angefühlt hat. Aber die Suche nach einem WLAN-Hotspot kann er sich trotzdem genauso gut schenken.

„Ernsthaft?“, fragt Vivi, die versucht, gleich vier Tüten auf einmal vom Auto aus in die kleine Küche nebenan zu tragen. Ringo hat sich bisher sicherheitshalber nur sehr kurz darin umgesehen, aber sie macht zwar einen leicht schäbigen, dafür aber auch absolut sauberen Eindruck. Im Normalfall würde er dem ganzen keine zwei Stunden geben, aber was Vivi da mit sich rumschleppt, weist allenfalls eine entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit etwas Essbarem auf, und irgendetwas, für das man mehr als nur den Backofen bedienen muss, versucht er gar nicht erst unter den ganzen Chipstüten zu suchen.

„Wir sind keine fünf Minuten hier und du bist schon wieder am _Arbeiten_?“

„Schön wär’s“, sagt Ringo und schlägt zur Sicherheit noch mal leicht auf die Tastatur, bevor er zumindest dieses Vorhaben vorerst aufgibt und den Laptop zuklappt, „Hier läuft erst mal _gar nichts_.“

Eigentlich hat er für genau diesen Fall vorgesorgt, weil er zwar bescheuert genug ist, sich auf die ganze Sache einzulassen, aber immerhin nicht komplett wahnsinnig. Nur leider hat er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo seine Arbeitstasche mit seinem eigenen mobilen Hotspot unter den ganzen Koffern, Kisten und Tüten eigentlich abgeblieben ist. Aber genervt sein kann er später immer noch.

Stattdessen steht er auf und folgt Vivi auf dem Rückweg zum Auto, und als sie dieses Mal beide voll beladen zurück durch die Tür gehen, kommt er sich zumindest ein kleines bisschen produktiv vor.

„Wo sind eigentlich Easy und Tobias?“, fragt er, als er einen Karton, der verdächtig nach einer Sammlung aus Trink- und Gesellschaftsspielen aussieht, neben der schon leicht heruntergekommenen Couch abstellt.

„Die kümmern sich um das _Wichtigste_ “, sagt Vivi, halb grinsend, halb so, als hätte sie auch schon fast den Glauben an die Menschheit verloren, und nickt Richtung Hintertür. Diese steht weit offen, was wenigstens Ringos Hoffnung daran zurückbringt, dass die Heizung doch einigermaßen intakt ist, aber ihn auch gleichzeitig genervt aufstöhnen lässt.

Draußen ist Tobias nämlich damit beschäftigt, eine Bierflasche nach der anderen im spärlichen Schnee, der inzwischen schon liegengeblieben ist, zu vergraben, um sie somit _stilvoll_ kaltzustellen, während Easy die Kiste für ihn leert und ihm bereits die nächste Flasche zuwirft.

Ringo versucht wirklich sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie _glücklich_ Easy dabei aussieht, aber _Gott_ , wenn das keine verdammt lange Woche wird, dann weiß er auch nicht mehr.

\+ + +

„Du kommst genau richtig, Bruderherz, Frühstück ist fertig!“, flötet Tobias ihm so fröhlich entgegen, dass Ringo sich ernsthaft fragt, ob die Küche nicht spontan in ein Drogenlabor umgewandelt und anschließend komplett konsumiert wurde, während er duschen war.

Zumindest das Badezimmer ist ganz erträglich, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass das Schloss an der Tür schon lange seinen Dienst aufgegeben hat und Ringo sich deswegen vorgenommen hat, das Bad in der kommenden Woche entweder – so wie heute – als Letzter zu benutzen oder einfach so früh aufzustehen, dass alle anderen noch schlafen, wenn er unter die Dusche springt. So oder so kann er auf jeden Fall sehr gut damit leben, dass ihn nicht schon vorm ersten Kaffee alle fünf Minuten jemand den Schreck fürs Leben einjagt. Seine Nerven werden gerade nämlich schon durch ganz andere Dinge überstrapaziert.

„Das ist eine Flasche Bier“, sagt er zum Beispiel, als Tobias ihm sein _Frühstück_ in die Hand drückt.

„Keine Sorge, es gibt auch richtiges Frühstück“, sagt Vivi und reicht ihm einen Teller mit gleich einem ganzen Stapel voll Toast. Dass sie dabei einen Schluck aus ihrer schon halb leeren eigenen Flasche nimmt, baut Ringo allerdings nicht besonders auf.

„Jetzt schau doch nicht so, es ist ja nicht so, dass wir uns schon morgens komplett abschießen wollen.“ Easy hat zwar eine Bierflasche neben sich stehen, dafür aber auch zwei noch dampfende Tassen in den Händen, von denen er Ringo jetzt eine entgegenhält. Ganz kurz hat Ringo die Befürchtung, dass es doch Glühwein ist, einfach, weil das gerade sehr gut zu seinem Leben passen würde, aber spätestens, als er sein Bier auf dem Tisch abstellt und stattdessen den Kaffeeduft inhaliert, bevor er noch den ersten Schluck nimmt, ist die Welt wieder ein bisschen besser geworden.

\+ + +

Besonders lange hält die bessere Welt nicht an. Ringo hat es endlich geschafft, eine halbwegs stabile Internetverbindung herzustellen und sich auf den Arbeitsserver einzuloggen, aber damit hören seine Erfolgserlebnisse für den heutigen Tag auch schon auf.

Die Kalkulation, an der er seit über zwei Stunden arbeitet, treibt ihn auf alle Fälle langsam in den Wahnsinn. Denn egal, wie er die Zahlen dreht und wendet, und egal, wie viele Lieferanten und Dienstleister und mögliche Zuschüsse er miteinander vergleicht, sie geht hinten und vorne nicht mit dem vorgegebenen Budget auf, selbst wenn er es noch so sehr ausreizt.

Zwischendurch fragt er sich, ob Huber ihm nicht absichtlich ein von Anfang an unmögliches Projekt mit in die Feiertage gegeben hat, weil er alles andere als begeistert war, als Ringo ihm angekündigt hat, schon in der Woche vor Heilig Abend wenigstens einen Teil seines angestauten Urlaubs aufzubrauchen und drei, _drei_ gottverdammte Tage frei zu nehmen. Allein mit den Überstunden, die er am Anfang der Woche dafür noch eingeschoben hat, hätte er sich eigentlich eine weitere Woche Sonderurlaub verdient.

Aber Huber ist eben Huber, und nachdem er sowieso schon schlecht genug drauf ist, weil er Weihnachten dieses Jahr ohne seine baldige Exfrau und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach im Büro verbringen wird, hat Ringo sicherheitshalber noch das Versprechen draufgelegt, zumindest die ersten Tage über noch ein paar Dinge aus dem Homeoffice zu erledigen. So ist er zumindest ohne allzu großes Drama überhaupt noch aus dem Büro entkommen, bevor die anderen ohne ihn geflogen sind. So ganz sicher, ob das tatsächlich etwas _Gutes_ ist, ist er sich allerdings immer noch nicht.

Vor allem, weil es absolut nicht zu seiner Konzentration beiträgt, dass er am selben Tisch versucht zu arbeiten, an dem auch gerade eine ausgelassene Partie _Mensch ärgere dich nicht_ nach der anderen ausgetragen wird – inklusive sämtlicher Ausreden, um dabei den Mitspielern etwas zu trinken aufzuzwingen, von denen Ringo jemals im Leben gehört hat.

„Das wirst du mir büßen!“ Noch während Tobias mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger eine Geste in Easys Richtung macht, die vermutlich bedrohlicher wirken würde, wenn er keinen giftgrünen Pullover mit dreidimensionalen, paillettenbesetzten Christbaumkugeln tragen würde, greift er nach dem Schnapsglas, das er als Spielfigur verwendet, und trinkt es in einem Zug leer. Hinter seinem Rücken schlagen Easy und Vivi grinsend ein, was nur Ringos Verdacht bestärkt, dass hier nicht unbedingt alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht.

„Läuft nicht so gut für dich, was?“, fragt er betont beiläufig, nachdem sowohl Easy als auch Vivi innerhalb der nächsten zwei Spielzüge jeweils ihr drittes Glas sicher im Ziel unterbringen. Indessen stehen Tobias‘ rote Gläser alle noch auf dem Startfeld, wobei der einzig erkennbare Fortschritt ist, dass sich seine Gesichtsfarbe ihnen langsam immer weiter annähert.

Vielleicht grinst Ringo ihn doch einen Moment zu lange an, denn Tobias zieht plötzlich seine Faust zurück, mit der er den anderen beiden vorm Gesicht herumfuchtelt, um stattdessen Ringo den Mittelfinger entgegen zu strecken.

„Haha“, sagt er trocken und füllt endlich auch seine eben vom Spielfeld geflogene Figur auf, „Für dich aber auch nicht, was? Hast du nicht vorhin noch groß rumgetönt, dass du höchstens ‘ne halbe Stunde für Hubers Weihnachts-Spezialauftrag brauchst?“

„Ich wäre sicher schon längst fertig, wenn ihr hier nicht die ganze Zeit so rumbrüllen würdet!“

Sogar Easy und Vivi, die ihre Diskussion bisher komplett ignoriert haben, sehen jetzt zu ihnen, aber insbesondere zu Ringo rüber; Vivi mit leicht aufgeklapptem Mund, Easy mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt, sodass ihm der Würfel – unbemerkt von allen – aus der Hand fällt.

Ringo _weiß_ , dass er vollkommen übertrieben reagiert. Er weiß auch, dass er am meisten selbst dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er hier gerade nichts auf die Reihe bekommt, aber er ist _genervt_ , und so viel beschissene Fröhlichkeit und Ignoranz für alles um sie herum erträgt er gerade einfach nicht.

„Sag mal, geht’s noch?“, sagt Vivi, nachdem sie ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hat, und das gleich so heftig, dass sie Ringos Ausbruch damit deutlich Konkurrenz macht. „Wir sind hier, um Spaß zu haben, und nicht, um die Klappe zu halten, damit du brav die Hausaufgaben für deinen Boss machen kannst!“

„Ringo, komm schon.“ Easy dagegen ist ganz ruhig, als er seine Hand vom anderen Ende des Tisches aus zu ihm ausstreckt und auf sein Notebook legt. „Das bringt doch grade sowieso nichts, du brauchst dringend eine Pause. Mach morgen weiter, okay?“

Wenn Ringo sich darauf einlässt und den Laptop erst mal sicher in seiner Tasche verstaut, liegt das einzig und allein daran, dass Easys Argument wirklich überzeugend ist; und nicht daran, dass er ihm absolut nichts ausschlagen kann, wenn er ihn mit diesem verdammten Blick ansieht.

Vivi zögert zwar noch einen Moment, dann schiebt sie ihm aber kommentarlos vier blaue Gläser zu, die Tobias ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch bis zum Rand mit etwas befüllt, bei dem Ringo lieber erst gar nicht nachfragt, was es ist.

\+ + +

So ein bisschen könnte er sich tatsächlich daran gewöhnen, denkt Easy, als er sich noch etwas tiefer zurück in die Sofakissen sinken lässt. Ein paar Meter weiter streiten sich Tobias und Vivi wild gestikulierend darüber, wessen pantomimische Darbietung denn nun noch schlechter war. Ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen an absolut unterirdischer Leistung, wenn sie Easy fragen würden – was sie zum Glück nicht tun, weil er die Show zwar gerne mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand verfolgt, aber auch absolut nicht in die Schusslinie geraten will.

Außerdem haben die beiden gerade garantiert zehn Mal mehr Spaß als während des ganzen Scharadespiels, das will er ihnen echt nicht kaputt machen. Und noch viel wichtiger: Er sitzt hier gerade so bequem, dass es ihm fast unmöglich erscheint, jemals wieder aufzustehen, geschweige denn etwas zu tun, das auch noch ein bisschen _geistige_ Anstrengung von ihm erfordert.

Ringos Kopf liegt träge auf seiner Schulter und ihre Finger sind ganz leicht miteinander verhakt, sodass Ringo trotzdem noch leicht mit dem Daumen über Easys Hand streichen kann. Jedes Mal, wenn Ringo lacht, spürt Easy die Vibration davon am ganzen Körper, und am liebsten würde er diesen Moment für immer festhalten, schon allein, weil Ringo so entspannt ist, wie er ihn seit Wochen, vielleicht _Monaten_ nicht mehr erlebt hat; und es ihm insgeheim nicht anders geht.

Er ist sich durchaus bewusst, wie verdammt kitschig sich das anhört, aber zum einen ist fast Weihnachten, und da sind solche Gedanken schon irgendwie okay, vor allem nach dem ganzen Stress, den er diese Woche – und eigentlich schon das ganze Jahr über – hatte. Zum anderen ist er aber auch einfach genau so leicht angetrunken, dass es ihm auch ohne Weihnachtszauber als Ausrede völlig egal ist und er das Gefühl einfach genießt.

„Willst du noch was trinken?“, fragt Ringo, und Easy hat kaum Zeit, es zumindest minimal bedenklich zu finden, dass Tobias bei den Worten blitzartig wieder direkt vor ihnen steht.

„Ja, trinken, _gute_ Idee!“, sagt er, noch bevor Easy überhaupt antworten kann, und sieht Ringo so auffordern an, dass der nur die Augen verdreht, Easy einen kurzen Kuss aufdrückt, und dann langsam aufsteht, um nach draußen zu gehen.

Währenddessen zieht Tobias eine Packung bunter Karten aus der Spielekiste und bei Easy läuten die ersten Alarmglocken Sturm, weil _das_ noch nie gut gegangen ist. Gleichzeitig hört er, wie sich die Hintertür wieder schließt und Ringo, begleitet vom verhängnisvollen Klirren zu vieler Flaschen gleichzeitig in den Armen, zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, ja?“, fragt Easy, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kennt. Sein Blick wandert von dem Uno-Set in Tobias‘ Händen zurück zu dem Alkoholvorrat in Ringos Händen, von dem gerade die letzten Reste Schnee schmelzen, und wieder zurück.

„Ja!“, sagt Tobias mit einem breiten Grinsen und breitet sich im Schneidersitz vor dem Sofa aus, im selben Moment, als Ringo und Vivi mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen _„Nein!“_ sagen und sich jeweils neben die beiden setzen.

„Okay…“ Mit einem langen Seufzen nimmt er die ersten Karten, die Tobias ihm austeilt, auf die Hand, aber Ringo lacht leise und schafft es irgendwie, sich genauso dicht wie eben an ihn zu lehnen, ohne, dass sie sich gegenseitig in die Karten schauen können. Alle Horrorszenarien, die sich vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielen, treten mit einem Mal in den Hintergrund. Zumindest fürs Erste.

\+ + +

Als Ringo sich am nächsten Morgen vor allen anderen ins Badezimmer stiehlt und anschließend dafür sorgt, dass zumindest der heutige Tag mit mehr als flüssiger Nahrung startet, kann er nicht anders, als immer noch zu lächeln.

„Wieso hast du so beschissen gute Laune?“, stöhnt Vivi, die keine fünf Sekunden, nachdem sie die Küche betreten hat, mehr auf dem Tisch liegt als dass sie daran sitzt. Währenddessen steht Ringo am Herd und bereitet zu den regelrechten Vitaminbomben an Smoothies, die vermutlich das gesündeste sind, was sie alle die ganze Woche zu sich nehmen werden, auch noch eine so große Auswahl an Katerfrühstück zu, dass selbst Vivi den Kopf wieder ein bisschen lebendiger von der Tischplatte hebt, als ihr das auffällt.

Entgegen aller – und vor allem seiner eigenen – Erwartungen hatte Ringo am Abend davor einfach _Spaß_. Die Art von Spaß, bei der er tatsächlich mal alles andere ausblenden und sich stattdessen auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren konnte, ohne es am nächsten Tag zu bereuen oder sich gar nicht erst daran zu erinnern.

„Du hast doch mindestens genauso viel getrunken wie ich…“ Vivi mustert ihn kurz, entscheidet sich dann aber doch dafür, erst mal was zu essen, bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken über Ringos Trinkfestigkeit macht.

„Tja, wer kann, der kann“, sagt Ringo, immer noch breit grinsend. Trotzdem serviert er ihr im nächsten Moment eine Portion Rührei und, als selbst das noch nicht so richtig hilft, ein Glas Wasser samt Aspirin.

„Ich dachte, du bist so ein Spießer, der gar nichts verträgt.“

„Du kennst mich eben doch nicht“, sagt Ringo, gerade, als Tobias zu ihnen in die Küche kommt. Falls er spontan die Ambition entwickelt hat, entweder das wandelnde Sinnbild für Kopfschmerzen zu werden oder in einem Zombiefilm mitzuspielen, hat er momentan auf jeden Fall gute Chancen dazu. Deswegen deutet Ringo auch nur stumm auf einen der freien Stühle und drückt ihm dann ein weiteres Glas in die Hand, das Tobias genauso wortlos auf ex leert.

„Ich dich anscheinend auch nicht, du bist ja genauso scheiße gut drauf wie Easy“, sagt Tobias schließlich mit ziemlich angeschlagener Stimme, aber immerhin schon deutlich weniger mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der darauf schließen lässt, dass er am liebsten hier und jetzt sterben würde; es sind die kleinen Dinge.

Mit einem Schulterzucken verteilt Ringo noch ein paar mehr Teller und Pfannen auf dem Tisch. Den Rest stapelt er auf einem alten Tablett, das er irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke eines Küchenschranks gefunden hat, mit dem er anschließend, immer noch selig lächelnd – und inzwischen ein bisschen mehr aus purer Absicht als alles andere – den Raum verlässt.

„Während _ihr_ erst mal wieder lebendig werdet, bringe _ich_ meinem Freund jetzt Frühstück ans Bett.“

„Sag‘ ich doch, Spießer…“, hört er Vivien noch sagen, und Tobias prustet in seinen Smoothie.

Aber Ringo stößt im Flur fast mit Easy zusammen, der das wackelnde Tablet festhält, indem er seine Hände auf Ringos legt, und als er sich darüber hinweg zu Ringo beugt, um ihn zu küssen, lächelt er ganz nach Tobias‘ Aussage mindestens genauso breit wie Ringo selbst. Ohne ihren Kuss zu lösen dirigiert Ringo ihn rückwärts zurück ins Schlafzimmer, und war wahrscheinlich noch nie so froh wie in diesem Moment, dass jemand auch diese Seite an ihm kennt.

\+ + +

Eine nochmal ganz andere Seite an ihm lernt gerade Tobias kennen. Oder würde er zumindest kennenlernen, wenn Easy sich nicht mit aller Kraft an Ringo klammern würde, um ihn so davon abzuhalten, Tobias mit bloßen Händen _umzubringen_.

„Das wird er sowas von _bereuen_!“, brüllt Ringo geradezu in Tobias‘ Richtung. Beide stehen ohne Schuhe und mit inzwischen komplett durchnässten Socken an den Füßen im Schnee und werfen sich gegenseitig alles von Beleidigungen bis zu Morddrohungen an den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie angekommen sind, weiß Easy die Tatsache zu schätzen, dass sich außer ihnen hier weit und breit keine Menschenseele befindet. Ansonsten hätte ihnen sicher spätestens jetzt jemand die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt.

„Was hat er denn überhaupt gemacht?“ Das ist sein dritter Versuch, um eine Aussage aus Ringo herauszubekommen, der so stark versucht, sich aus Easys Griff zu befreien und gleichzeitig Tobias anzuschreien, dass er Easy bisher wahrscheinlich nicht mal gehört hat.

„Er hat meinen Hotspot den Abhang runtergeworfen!“, bringt er schließlich schwer atmend heraus, und gibt es wenigstens für den Moment auf, gegen Easy anzukämpfen. Sicherheitshalber lässt Easy ihn trotzdem kein Stück weit los.

„Das war doch nur ein Versehen!“, ruft Tobias aus einiger Entfernung zurück. Er wippt von einem Bein aufs andere, und es ist so offensichtlich, dass er in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht kalte Füße hat und sich nicht näher zu ihnen beiden herantraut, dass Easy sofort klar ist, dass da mehr als nur ein _Versehen_ dahinter steckt.

„Ja, super, eigentlich wolltest du ihn nur _im Schnee vergraben_ , weil das ja so viel besser ist!“ Obwohl er sich nicht mehr gegen Easys Griff wehr, _bebt_ Ringos ganzer Körper. Was zur Hölle hat Huber bitte zu Ringos Kalkulation und der dazugehörigen Präsentation gesagt hat, die er vor ein paar Stunden geschickt bekommen hat, um Ringo jetzt _so_ ausrasten zu lassen?

Er gibt es nicht gerne zu, aber es macht ihm ein bisschen Angst. Nicht vor Ringo, dazu kennt er ihn zu gut und vertraut ihm zu sehr, aber _um_ ihn. Deshalb hört er Vivien auch nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als sie ihm erklärt, dass Tobias das Gerät reflexartig nach ihr geworfen hat, als sie ihn mit einem Schneeball erwischt hat – nur leider mit weit weniger Treffsicherheit als sie selbst.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, ich besorg dir nach Weihnachten einen neuen“, stöhnt Tobias. Inzwischen klingt er weniger genervt von Ringo als einfach nur ein kleines bisschen durchgefroren. Aber dass sich seine Chancen darauf, lebendig in die Nähe einer Heizung zu kommen mit der Aussage nicht unbedingt bessern, hätte Easy ihm auch gleich sagen können.

„Außerdem, es ist _Freitagabend_. Und du hast _Urlaub_. Sei froh, dass du jetzt nicht mehr in Versuchung kommst, sogar die komplette Bescherung durcharbeiten.“

Irgendwo erkennt Easy die gut gemeinte Absicht hinter Tobias‘ ganzem Verhalten, was er ihm trotz dieser katastrophalen Umsetzung hoch anrechnet. Wenn _er_ sich auch nur den geringsten Erfolg davon versprechen würde, hätte er Ringo schon längst den kompletten Laptop aus den Händen gerissen und irgendwo im Schnee versenkt.

Leider bringt das im Moment keinen von ihnen weiter, denn an Ringos Stelle würde nicht mal Easy diesen Kommentar als etwas anderes als eine billige Ausrede akzeptieren, womit die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass _Ringo_ darauf anspringt, irgendwo in den Negativbereich geht. Bis Ringo auf einmal sagt: „Du kannst mich loslassen.“

„Sicher?“, fragt Easy dennoch, vor allem, weil er Ringos Tonfall absolut nicht deuten kann. Ringo nickt nur, und als Easy seine Arme zurückzieht, geht er tatsächlich geradewegs zurück in die Hütte, ohne Tobias auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Trotz allem, was gerade passiert ist, hofft Easy, dass er sich seine hängenden Schultern nur einbildet.

\+ + +

Als Easy viel später in ihr vorübergehendes Schlafzimmer kommt, weiß Ringo nicht mehr, wie lange er schon hier liegt und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hat. Es ist stockdunkel draußen, aber die Sonne ist auch bereits untergegangen, als er und Tobias sich vorhin im Garten hinterm Haus gestritten haben. Damit ist es eigentlich auch vollkommen überflüssig, sich so tief unter der Bettdecke zu vergraben, nur hat er seine Rationalität anscheinend auch irgendwo am Fuße des Bergs zurückgelassen – oder in hohem Bogen runtergeworfen.

Ob er auf Easy gewartet hat oder gerade allein sein möchte, kann er nicht mal so genau sagen. Im Moment weiß er nur, dass er weder die Motivation hat, von sich aus auf die anderen zuzugehen, noch die Energie zum Aufstehen aufbringen kann, weshalb er sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht erst mit der Frage beschäftigt hat.

„Hey.“ Easy hebt die Decke ein Stück weit an, und als Ringo sich nicht von ihm zurückzieht, schiebt er sich einfach neben ihn aufs Bett.

Und Ringo weiß, dass er mit ihm reden und ihm zumindest ansatzweise erklären sollte, warum er so dermaßen die Beherrschung verloren hat, aber gleichzeitig will er, _kann_ er in dem Moment nicht reden. Und Easy, Easy _versteht_ das, ohne Worte und blind im Dunkeln des Zimmers, und legt einfach einen Arm um ihn, als würde Ringo ihm rein gar nichts schulden.

Anstatt in die Decke verkriecht sich Ringo so tief es geht in Easy, schließt die Augen, und gibt sich für den Moment einfach dem Gefühl hin, dass alles irgendwie gut werden wird; oder eigentlich auch jetzt schon gar nicht so schlecht ist.

\+ + +

Über Nacht hat es so stark angefangen zu schneien, dass Ringo erst beim zweiten Blick aus dem Fenster auffällt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Genauer gesagt, dass etwas fehlt – _ihr verdammtes_ _Auto_.

„Easy“, sagt er so betont ruhig wie möglich, insbesondere, weil er genau weiß, dass Easy vermutlich am Allerwenigsten etwas dafür kann und er nach dem letzten Abend absolut kein Recht darauf hat, ihn auch nur schief von der Seite anzuschauen. „Wo sind Vivi und Tobias?“

„Dreh‘ jetzt bitte nicht durch“, sagt Easy mit einer mindestens genauso übertriebenen Ruhe wie Ringo, und okay, bei aller Liebe, wann hat so ein Satz schon mal mit etwas geendet, bei dem man _nicht_ direkt durchdrehen möchte?

Trotzdem beschränkt Ringo sich darauf, die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper zu verschränken. Es kommt sowieso, was kommen muss: „Die beiden sind runter in den nächsten Ort gefahren, weil sie für nächste Woche noch was Vernünftiges zu essen kaufen wollten.“

Natürlich ist es eine vernünftige Idee. Es war eine vernünftige Idee, seit sie mit nicht viel mehr als einem Kilo Salzstangen und ein paar Tüten Chips hier auf der Hütte angekommen sind, aber das war _sein_ Plan für heute. Seine Aussicht auf ein bisschen Abstand und vor allem die Chance darauf, dem Lagerkoller zu entkommen und stattdessen einfach mal den Kopf freizubekommen, damit die kommenden Tage nicht in genau so einem Desaster enden wie die letzten.

Stattdessen haben sich Tobias und Vivi einen kleinen, lustigen Ausflug gesichert, obwohl _sie_ hier oben ohnehin schon den Spaß ihres Lebens haben, _ganz große Klasse_. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Ringo sich ihren Einkauf schon lebhaft vorstellen kann und sich innerlich bereits darauf einstellt, sich die nächsten Tage über nur noch von Hochprozentigem zu ernähren.

Ringo widersteht dem Drang, den Kopf gegen die leicht beschlagene Fensterscheibe zu schlagen, und lehnt ersatzweise nur die Stirn dagegen, aber es entspannt ihn nicht ansatzweise so sehr, wie er sich das erhofft hat.

\+ + +

Gegen Nachmittag lassen sich zwei Dinge nicht mehr leugnen.

Erstens:Aus dem starken Schneefall ist so ein heftiger Schneesturm geworden, dass Ringo kaum noch die Hand vor Augen erkennen kann, als er kurz nach draußen geht. Sein Vorhaben, nach dem Mietwagen Ausschau zu halten, bricht er deswegen auch sofort wieder ab und flüchtet stattdessen so schnell es geht zurück in die Hütte.

Was ihn auch direkt zum zweiten Punkt bringt: Tobias und Vivi sind immer noch nicht von ihrer Einkaufstour zurück.

Trotz aller Streitigkeiten und der Tatsache, dass er auf Tobias immer noch mehr als sauer ist, macht er sich langsam Sorgen. Wenn er hier nicht mal einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen kann, ohne als Schneemann zu enden, will er sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, wie es auf der kurvigen Strecke, die er nur sehr widerwillig überhaupt als Straße bezeichnet, inzwischen aussieht. Aber dann steht Easy plötzlich vor ihm und bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck sind alle seine Ängste in die Richtung wie weggeblasen.

„Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber dreh‘ jetzt bitte nicht durch.“ Alles, was Ringo denken kann, ist erst mal nur: _oh Scheiße_. Weil das eigentlich nur eines bedeuten kann.

Easy hält ihm sein Handy entgegen und Ringo liest langsam, sehr langsam die erste Nachricht, die es bisher hierher zu ihnen nach oben geschafft hat, und laut aktueller Wetterlage auch die letzte ihrer Art bleiben wird.

_Die Straße ist wegen des Unwetters gesperrt. Haben uns jetzt erst mal ein Hotelzimmer genommen und hoffen, dass es morgen besser wird. Sorry._

„Sorry“, wiederholt Ringo das letzte Wort laut, weil er einfach nicht _fassen_ kann, dass sie das geschrieben haben. „Wir machen es uns hier schön im Hotel gemütlich und lassen euch einfach mal oben auf einer Berghütte verhungern, _sorry_?!“

„Sieh’s doch mal positiv“, sagt Easy mit einem eher weniger überzeugenden Lächeln, „Jetzt haben wir wenigstens die Hütte nur für uns?“

Ringo geht rüber zum Küchenfenster, und dieses Mal schlägt er den Kopf tatsächlich gegen die Scheibe. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass er jetzt auch noch Kopfschmerzen bekommt, die aber vermutlich eher gar nichts mit der Aktion an sich zu tun haben.

\+ + +

„Was meinst du?“ Easy lässt sich neben Ringo aufs Sofa fallen, die Arme so weit ausgestreckt, dass er mühelos einen davon direkt um Ringos Schultern legen kann.

„Wozu?“, fragt Ringo, während er die letzten Sätze einer E-Mail tippt, die er nach jetzigem Stand vermutlich frühestens im nächsten Jahr verschicken wird. Draußen schneit es weiterhin unaufhörlich, weshalb es ihn auch nicht überrascht, dass sie den ganzen Tag nichts weiter von ihren Freunden gehört haben, die das Glück haben, den Sturm am anderen Ende des Berges zu verbringen.

„Zu meiner Weihnachtsdeko, du Grinch!“ Nachdem Ringo quasi schon _hören_ kann, wie Easy mit den Augen rollt, speichert er die ohnehin fertige Mail ab, schiebt das geschlossene Notebook von sich und sieht sich endlich an, was Easy in den letzten paar Stunden aus dem Raum gemacht hat, während er ganz in seinen Bildschirm vertieft war.

„Ich bin kein Grinch, du bist einfach nur so ein verdammter Weihnachtself, dass jeder neben dir schlecht aussieht. Und wo kommt überhaupt der Baum her?“

Denn mitten im Wohnzimmer steht plötzlich ein Weihnachtsbaum. Er ist zwar so klein, dass er sicher nicht mal halb so groß ist wie Ringo, wenn er sich neben ihn stellt, und offensichtlich aus Plastik, aber da steht er – samt Beleuchtung, Kugeln und sogar einem wahnsinnig übertrieben Engel auf der Spitze. Im restlichen Raum sind so viele Girlanden und Sterne verteilt, dass sie auch gerade mitten in einem drittklassigen amerikanischen Weihnachtsfilm stecken könnten, und die Fenster sind so dicht mit glitzernden Schneeflocken behangen, dass die echten draußen kaum noch zu sehen sind.

Das erklärt zumindest, warum sie trotz der Unmenge an Kisten, die sie in Wien und an ungefähr allen Zwischenstopps in ihren Mietwagen eingeladen haben, trotzdem kurz davor stehen, sich in den kommenden Tagen von Wasser und Brot – und Bier – zu ernähren.

Und obwohl Ringo nicht leugnen kann, dass das Ganze das Wohnzimmer zumindest ein bisschen weniger trostlos wirken lässt, ändert das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie hier oben eingeschneit und inzwischen komplett von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten sind, ohne Aussicht auf Besserung. Die permanente Erinnerung daran, dass zufällig auch noch _Weihnachten_ ist und er sich eigentlich furchtbar freuen und total _romantisch_ und _besinnlich_ und _weiß der Geier, was noch_ sein sollte, macht alles nur noch schlimmer.

Aber Easys mehr als enttäuschtes Gesicht, als Ringo zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen herauspresst, dass die Flut an Dekoration, mit der er die letzten paar Stunden verbracht hat, _schon ganz hübsch_ geworden ist, ist am schlimmsten. Easy kann nichts dafür, dass er, dass _sie_ in dieser beschissenen Situation stecken, und hat sich so verdammt viel Mühe gegeben, und was macht er? Wie immer alles kaputt.

Ringo atmet tief durch, bevor er sich unter Easys Arm wegduckt und sich stattdessen so über ihn kniet, dass er erst den Lichtschalter direkt hinter der Couch erwischt und dann beide Hände auf Easys Schultern legen kann. Nur noch vom Weihnachtsbaum beleuchtet ist der Raum tatsächlich ein bisschen romantisch. Der besinnliche Teil wird allerdings weiterhin schwierig bleiben.

„Aber die Deko ist lange nicht so hübsch wie der Weihnachtself“, sagt Ringo, und so, wie Easy ihn _jetzt_ ansieht, ist alles Besinnliche für heute endgültig gestrichen.

„Grinch…“, flüstert Easy grinsend gegen seinen Hals.

\+ + +

Es ist Sonntag und die einzige Änderung, die wettertechnisch in Sicht ist, kündigt sich damit an, dass der Wind ihnen die Fenster direkt wieder vor der Nase zuschlägt, als sie versuchen kurz zu lüften und für einen Moment den Rahmen loslassen.

Um immerhin ein bisschen guten Willen zu zeigen, hat Ringo einen ziemlich grässlichen, aber erstaunlich bequemen Weihnachtspullover ausgegraben, von dem aus ihnen jetzt zumindest ein plüschiger Flamingo in grellen Großbuchstaben zwar keine _Fröhliche Weihachten_ wünscht, dafür aber ein _Fa_ _La La La Mingo_ zusingt. Und weil er aller Voraussicht nach ihre einzige Gesellschaft über die Weihnachtstage sein wird, freundet sich Ringo lieber schon mal mit ihm an.

Währenddessen ist Easy etwas produktiver und durchsucht die Schränke nach allem Essbaren, das sie in den letzten Tagen darin verteilt haben und das eventuell irgendwann einmal von ihren Vorgängern darin vergessen wurde und überraschenderweise noch genießbar ist. Insbesondere letzteres bleibt aber komplett erfolglos, und Ringo beschleicht langsam der Verdacht, dass alle vor ihnen ein ähnliches Schicksal wie sie erlitten haben und in ihrer letzten Verzweiflung irgendwo draußen im Schneesturm verloren gegangen sind.

Zum Glück ist Easy nicht ganz so dramatisch wie er und tatsächlich noch an praktischen Lösungsansätzen orientiert: „Wir finden für morgen bestimmt noch eine Art von Toast, die wir bisher _noch nicht_ hatten. Und zum Anstoßen nehmen wir einfach Glühwein.“

 _Oh_. Apropos. „Das mit dem Glühwein wird schwierig…“

„Warum?“, fragt Easy und sieht von ihrem spärlichen Lebensmittelvorrat auf.

„Ich hab‘ die restlichen Flaschen woanders untergebracht, damit wir nicht alles schon vor Weihnachten verbraucht haben.“ Zu seiner Verteidigung hält er das nach wie vor für eine gute und vor allem berechtigte Idee, denn ansonsten _hätte_ irgendjemand sie garantiert bereits getrunken. Nur leider scheitern in den letzten Tagen so gut wie alle ihre Ideen an der eher fragwürdigen Umsetzung.

„Wo?“ Easy hat den letzten Schrank mit einem dumpfen Schlag geschlossen, steht jetzt wieder direkt vor ihm und sieht ihn so vorwurfsvoll an, dass Ringo sich die Antwort eigentlich auch schenken kann, weil Easy sie schon genau kennt.

„Im Auto…“, sagt er trotzdem resigniert und schließt die Augen.

„Boah, Ringo!“

„Ja was denn!“ Ringo fährt sich durch die Haare und verflucht dieses ganze beschissene Weihnachten, und das ganze Jahr gleich mit. Kann er nicht mal fünf gottverdammte Minuten haben, in denen einfach mal nichts schief geht oder komplett aus dem Ruder läuft? Als ob _absichtlich_ auch noch die letzten paar guten Dinge, die ihnen in diesem Jahr bleiben, sabotieren würde, und das sagt er Easy auch: „Kann ich ja nicht ahnen, dass die einfach mit dem Auto abhauen!“

Easy geht ein paar Schritte zurück, sodass er sich an die Küchentheke lehnen kann, und vergräbt das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Okay… okay. Nicht so schlimm“, sagt er schließlich und lässt die Hände langsam wieder sinken, allerdings noch so fest auf sein Gesicht gepresst, dass sie für einen Augenblick leichte Spuren darauf hinterlassen.

„Dann lassen wir das mit dem besonderen Weihnachtsessen eben ganz weg und nutzen wirklich mal die Gelegenheit, dass uns keiner stören kann. Keine Mitbewohner, keine Chefs, kein überraschender Besuch, hmm?“ Weil Easy immer noch einfach Easy ist, bietet er Ringo das versöhnlichste Lächeln an, das wahrscheinlich jemals jemand mit so einer beschissenen Laune bekommen hat, und Ringo – versaut es.

„Toll…“, sagt er nämlich nur – und bereut es schon, bevor er es überhaupt ausgesprochen hat. Er will Easy hier nicht so saudumm anmachen, vor allem nicht, wenn der alles tut, um es nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch Ringo so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Langsam sind seine Nerven einfach nur so am Ende, dass irgendetwas bei ihm aussetzt, oder ein alter Schutzmechanismus wieder _ein_ setzt, und er selbst Easy so knallhart von sich stößt.

Es ist absolut beschissen und erst Recht keine Entschuldigung, aber Ringo hat trotzdem keine Ahnung, wie er das von einem Moment auf den anderen wieder abstellen kann. Erst recht nicht, wenn die einzige Alternative, die er gerade sieht, ist, einfach durchzudrehen.

„Ist dir das auch nicht mehr gut genug?“, fährt Easy ihn an und stößt sich so heftig von der Theke ab, dass Ringo instinktiv ein paar Schritte von ihm zurückweicht. „Weißt du was? Lassen wir’s einfach gut sein und du verbringst Weihnachten einfach nur mit meinem Laptop, wenn dir der so viel lieber ist als ich.“

Damit schiebt er sich an Ringo vorbei und lässt ihn mit seinem ganzen Ärger, vor allem über sich selbst, in der Küche zurück.

„Ja, gute Idee!“, ruft Ringo ihm trotzdem hinterher, und dann, weil er sowieso schon alles ruiniert hat und die Weihnachtsmusik, die plötzlich von nebenan zu ihm durchdringt, das allerletzte ist, was er jetzt noch ertragen kann, „Und mach die Tür zu, ich höre _Last Christmas_!“

Easy knallt die Tür zwar zu, dreht aber anschließend die Musik so laut, dass Ringo sie noch deutlicher hören kann als zuvor.

\+ + +

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragt Ringo leise vom Türrahmen aus. Nach ihrem Streit haben sie den ganzen Tag über kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet, was auch der Grund ist, aus dem Easy sich schon so früh ins Bett verzogen hat. Egal, wie scheiße Ringo sich benommen hat, es tut einfach _weh_ , wenn sie sich komplett anschweigen und alles dafür tun, sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Vielleicht hätten sie nie hierher fahren sollen, ganz gleich, ob Elli sich das für sie gewünscht hat oder nicht. Andererseits kann Easy sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass das die einzige Ursache für die ganzen zwischenmenschlichen Katastrophen zwischen ihnen in den letzten Tagen ist. Im Moment kann er dem Ganzen aber auch nicht weiter auf den Grund gehen, denn im Moment ist er einfach nur _müde_.

„Komm schon her“, seufzt er deshalb auch.

Mehr sagt er allerdings nicht; auch nicht, als Ringo ihn schwach anlächelt und mit einem aufrichtigen _Danke_ zu ihm unter die Decke kriecht. Dennoch hofft er, dass es reicht, oder zumindest, dass die Welt am nächsten Morgen wieder anders aussieht.

\+ + +

Am nächsten Morgen eskaliert alles so richtig.

Als Easy alleine aufwacht, denkt er sich noch nichts dabei, denn Ringo ist nicht nur in den letzten Tagen häufig vor ihm und allen anderen aufgestanden. Selbst, als er noch mit der Entspannung einer heißen Dusche im Rücken in die Küche kommt und Ringo dort mit seinem Handy in der Hand neben einer vergessenen und inzwischen längst kalten Tasse Kaffee sitzen sieht, lässt er sich nur minimal davon beeindrucken.

Aber als er gerade die Kaffeemaschine wieder einschaltet und Ringo auf seine Frage, ob sie zusammen frühstücken wollen, nur mit einem genervten _„Jetzt warte doch noch kurz, ich versuche, zu telefonieren“_ antwortet, ist auch bei ihm der Punkt erreicht, an dem ihn sein Optimismus, vor allem aber seine letzte Geduld, komplett im Stich lassen.

„Ist dein Job wirklich so wichtig, dass du selbst an Heilig Abend eine Konferenzschaltung mit Huber haben musst?“

„Als ob ich mit _Herrn Huber_ reden will“, sagt Ringo und hat allen Ernstes die Nerven, die Augen dabei zu verdrehen, als wäre das wirklich ein so abwegiger Gedanke; als hätte er nicht schon viel mehr für diese Stelle getan; als hätte er sich nicht pausenlos darüber beschwert, dass er nicht vernünftig arbeiten kann, seit sie hier sind, und Easy hat _genug_.

Er gibt sich Mühe. Er gibt sich wirklich gottverdammt viel Mühe, aus dieser ganzen Misere irgendwie noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu machen. Denn als ob _er_ es sich ausgesucht hätte, hier alleine mit Ringo und mit immer knapper werdender Verpflegung eingeschneit auf einer Hütte festzusitzen. Ganz ehrlich, insgesamt sollte ihre jetzige Situation Ringo eigentlich besser gefallen als die ganzen Tage zuvor, weil er jetzt zumindest nicht noch mehr _Menschen_ ertragen muss – aber anscheinend hat er selbst auf Easys Gesellschaft weniger Lust als auf ein Telefonat mit einem Chef.

„Weißt du, ich dachte, wir nutzen das Ganze, um einfach mal wieder Zeit miteinander zu verbringen“, sagt Easy und ist sich vollkommen bewusst, dass jedes Wort davon genauso angepisst rüberkommt, wie er sich gerade fühlt; soll es auch. „Wenn du darauf nicht mal Lust hast, wenn es absolut nichts anderes gibt, was du tun kannst, weiß ich echt nicht, wie ich dir noch helfen soll!“

„Ich hab sehr wohl was anderes zu tun.“ Ringo sieht dabei nicht für einen Moment von seinem Handy auf, sondern tippt stattdessen weiterhin wild mit beiden Händen darauf herum. Easys Augen verengen sich und kurz muss er sich echt zurückhalten, um Ringo nicht einfach eine reinzuhauen. Der Gedanke ist zwar genauso schnell wieder verschwunden wie er gekommen ist, aber damit hätte er wenigstens eine realistische Chance, endlich mal seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, versuche ich hier gerade, den Kontakt zur Außenwelt herzustellen“, sagt Ringo jedenfalls nur, als Easys Faust nicht mitten in seinem Gesicht landet.

Vielleicht würde es Easy nicht ganz so wahnsinnig machen, wenn Ringos Bemühungen nicht so verdammt _sinnlos_ wären. Würde Ringo sich von seinem Display losreisen und tatsächlich einen Blick nach draußen werfen, würde ihm nämlich auch auffallen, dass das anhaltende Schneegestöber inzwischen so dicht geworden ist, dass kaum noch etwas zu erkennen ist und selbst am frühen Morgen alles stockdunkel wirkt, und Ringos Chancen auf auch nur irgendeine Art von Netz damit in den letzten Stunden von mehr als nur unwahrscheinlich auf absolut unmöglich gesunken sind.

„Kannst du das nicht mal für fünf Minuten sein lassen?“, sagt er deshalb auch nochmal, „Komm schon, du hast _Urlaub_ und bekommst eh keine Verbindung, es ist _okay_ , wenn du mal _nicht_ arbeitest.“

„Darum geht’s hier doch gar nicht!“ Ringo knallt das immer noch nutzlose Handy mit so einer Wucht auf den Küchentisch, dass Easy sich wundert, dass es das heil übersteht. Vielleicht hat Huber mit seiner eigenen Neigung zum Cholerischen aber auch einfach vorgesorgt und allen seinen Mitarbeitern in weiser Voraussicht besonders robuste Geräte besorgt. Ist Easy aktuell aber auch sowas von _scheißegal_.

„Dann _s_ ag’s mir, Ringo!“, sagt Easy laut, lauter als beabsichtigt, aber noch lange nicht laut genug, um die ganze Wut rauszulassen, die gerade in ihm hochkocht. Fast hatte er vergessen, wie sich das anfühlt, weil es tatsächlich etwas ist, das in den letzten Jahren niemand außer Ringo in ihm ausgelöst hat. Zumindest hat er bei keinem außer ihm so die Beherrschung verloren, egal ob bei einer ihrer Trennungen oder Fast-Trennungen oder im Grunde harmlosen Beziehungskrisen, oder bei allem, was davor zwischen ihnen passiert ist.

Easy ist niemand, der Leute einfach so anschreit, aber irgendetwas macht Ringo mit ihm, schon immer, und deswegen tut er es auch jetzt wieder, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken: „Was ist _dann_ dein verdammtes Problem?!“

„Ich wollte mit Kira skypen, okay?!“

Und Easy starrt ihn einfach nur an. Ringo ist genauso mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt wie Easy selbst, und es könnte nicht deutlicher sein, dass er absolut nicht vorhatte, ihm das zu sagen. Für einen Augenblick ist es so gespenstisch still im Wohnzimmer, dass nur das Heulen des Winds zu hören ist; dann springt Ringo auf, _rennt_ geradezu aus dem Raum, und schlägt die Badezimmertür mit voller Wucht hinter sich zu.

Easy atmet tief, _sehr_ tief durch, und langsam lösen sich seine Hände wieder aus den Fäusten, die er bisher noch nicht mal bemerkt hat. _Okay, fuck_ , denkt er sich dann im ersten Moment nur, als er überhaupt wieder zu einem klaren Gedanken in der Lage ist. Damit hat er absolut nicht gerechnet, aber es macht das Ganze nicht gerade einfacher.

\+ + +

Inzwischen kann Easy ganz gut abschätzen, wann Ringo Zeit für sich, und das auch wirklich _alleine_ , braucht. Deswegen wartet er auch eine gute halbe Stunde ab, bevor er ihm ins Badezimmer folgt, obwohl er genau weiß, dass die Tür sich nicht abschließen lässt. Im Grunde ist er sich aber auch bewusst, dass er die Minuten für sich und den heißen Tee genauso gut gebrauchen konnte, um wieder eine Stufe runterzufahren.

Ringo sitzt zwar mit angewinkelten Beinen, um die er die Arme geschlungen hat, gegen die Tür gelehnt, wehrt sich aber ansonsten nicht dagegen, als Easy ihn samt Tür ein Stück in den Raum schiebt, bevor er sich langsam neben ihn auf den Boden setzt.

„Schau mal“, sagt Easy sanft, als er Ringo genauso vorsichtig eine Hand auf die immer noch zitternde Schulter legt, „Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, wenn man gerade an Weihnachten nicht bei seiner Familie sein kann.“

Weil sie nicht mehr am Leben sind. Weil es ihnen wichtiger ist, irgendwo in der Weltgeschichte herumzureisen. Oder ganz einfach, weil sich ihre Wege getrennt haben und es nicht so einfach ist, genau an diesem einen Tag im Jahr wieder zusammenzufinden. Aber das muss er Ringo gar nicht erst sagen. Der nickt nur leicht, den Blick immer noch auf seine Hände gesenkt, die er noch ein Stück tiefer in den Ärmeln seines Pullovers vergräbt.

„Aber du bist nicht allein. Du hast uns – okay, hier oben im Moment vor allem mich, aber du weißt, was ich meine. Wir sind doch auch sowas wie eine Familie, die sich irgendwie gefunden hat.“

„Als ob das so viel besser funktioniert!“, fährt Ringo ihn an und schüttelt Easys Hand ab. „Das ist doch alles die gleiche Scheiße! Paco ist genauso weg wie Leonie und Kira. Tobias hat uns auf einer beschissenen Berghütte allein gelassen und findet das wahrscheinlich auch noch wahnsinnig witzig. Meine Eltern sind tot, _Elli_ ist tot.“

In dem Moment wird Easy zum ersten Mal bewusst, wie sehr Ellis Tod sie alle immer noch mitnimmt. Ihre Abschiedsfeier war wunderschön und vermutlich nicht nur das, was Elli gewollt hätte, sondern genau das, was sie alle _gebraucht_ haben, um wenigstens damit anfangen zu können, das alles zu akzeptieren. Aber davon, die Situation irgendwie zu verarbeiten, sind sie immer noch verdammt weit entfernt, selbst wenn sie sich noch so sehr in den Alltag und die Hektik, die dieser in den letzten Monaten mit sich bringt, flüchten.

Ringo sieht ihn mit zusammengepressten Lippen und roten Augen an, und Easy _versteht_ plötzlich, dass es für Ringo noch so viel mehr bedeutet – dazu braucht er seinen nächsten Ausbruch gar nicht erst.

„Also komm‘ mir nicht mit dieser _gefundenen Familie_ , die man sich aussucht und die so viel _besser_ und so viel mehr für einen da sein soll als die eigene Familie!“

Es ist nicht so, dass Easy nicht weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, jemanden zu verlieren. Er hat das selbst bereits auf mehr Arten durchgemacht, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte, und trotzdem tut es jedes Mal wieder weh – und jedes Mal auf seine ganz eigene Weise.

Dass Elli nicht mehr da ist, wird ihm immer wieder abrupt bewusst, wenn er denkt, dass er ihr dringend etwas erzählen muss oder wenn er etwas sieht, dass er ihr später unbedingt zeigen möchte. Es sind die kurzen, schmerzhaften Stiche, wenn er Pizza für die ganze WG bestelltund gerade noch merkt, dass er eine weniger braucht, oder beim Weihnachtseinkauf schon die Hand nach einer Karte ausstreckt, weil sie genau Ellis Geschmack trifft.

Mit einem Mal kommt er sich ziemlich dumm dabei vor, dass ihm nicht schon viel früher der Gedanke gekommen ist, dass es Ringo genauso damit geht; nur, dass es ihn noch viel heftiger treffen muss als Easy selbst.

Klar, sie haben darüber geredet, für Ringos Verhältnis zu allem, was mit persönlichen _Gefühlen_ zu tun hat, sogar erstaunlich viel, aber sie haben nie so richtig darüber geredet, wie verdammt wichtig Elli eigentlich für ihn war. Easy uns sie waren befreundet, aber das zwischen Ringo und ihr war etwas ganz… _Außergewöhnliches_.

Als Paar waren sie selbst aus Easys objektivster Sicht, die er dafür aufbringen kann, eher eine mittlere Katastrophe, die von Anfang an nicht gutgehen _konnte_ , aber irgendwie hat Elli danach etwas geschafft, was die wenigsten geschafft haben, und Ringo auf ihre ganz eigene Art verstanden. Irgendwie hat sie sich nicht von Ringos ganzem Mist abschrecken oder blenden lassen, und vielleicht war es genau das, was Ringo respektiert hat und womit es ihr gelungen ist, zu ihm durchzudringen.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Ringo anders tickt als die meisten Menschen – und gemerkt hat, dass es Elli in der Hinsicht genauso ging. Sie war zwar auf eine völlig andere Art anders, aber trotzdem hat sie das am Ende miteinander verbunden. Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, mit denen Ringo so eine tiefe Verbindung hat, und jetzt sind in so kurzer Zeit gleich zwei davon aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

„Bitte…“, sagt Ringo leise, weil wohl nicht nur seine letzte Wut, sondern auch seine ganze Energie erloschen ist, und er fast in seinem viel zu großen Weihnachtspullover verschwindet, als er den Kopf auf die Arme sinken lässt. „Es endet doch sowieso immer gleich.“

Weil Easy keine Ahnung hat, was er sagen soll, steht er schließlich einfach auf und schließt die Tür wieder hinter sich – und versucht nicht allzu sehr darüber nachzudenken, was das für ihre Beziehung bedeutet.

\+ + +

Ein gibt nichts über ein bisschen frische Luft, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Tatsächlich ist der Wind draußen immer noch stark genug, um Ringos Kopf erst mal komplett leerzufegen, sodass er endlich wieder in der Lage ist, seine Gedanken neu zu sortieren; und sie so anzuordnen, dass er sie anschließend vielleicht sogar anderen Menschen irgendwie klarmachen kann. Solange er sie und sich selbst nicht versteht, ist das schlichtweg ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Aber er ist dran. Ringo zieht sich zwar die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht und den Schal weiter nach oben, um den direkten Kontakt mit dem Schnee auf seiner Haut auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren, aber die klirrende Kälte hilft ihm trotzdem, um alles wieder ein bisschen klarer zu sehen.

Dass Kira _zu beschäftigt_ ist, mit einer neuen Kollektion oder Ausstellung oder einer weiteren wichtigen Prüfung, um über Weihnachten nach Deutschland zu kommen, sollte er allen voran eigentlich am besten verstehen. Sicher, ein sentimentaler Teil von ihm hätte ihr gerne endlich offiziell und vor allem persönlich Easy als seinen Freund präsentiert, aber im Grunde weiß er es ja auch zu schätzen, dass sie sich dennoch die Zeit reserviert hat, um an Heilig Abend mit ihm zu skypen.

Deswegen hätte er auch lieber eine sichere Internetverbindung zu Hause in Köln gehabt als in Höhenregionen zu fahren, in denen die Sache mit dem Netz selbst bei strahlendem Sonnenschein schon fragwürdig und außerdem das nächste Unwetter quasi vorprogrammiert war.

Ringo ist sich nicht mal sicher, ob Kira überhaupt an den vereinbarten Anruft denkt, bei allem, was sie gerade um die Ohren hat, aber sie ist die letzte _echte_ Familie, die er noch hat, und wenn sie jetzt anruft, geht _er_ nicht ran, und hat schon wieder einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben enttäuscht. Positiv gesehen immerhin nicht so sehr, wie er Easy schon wieder enttäuscht hat.

Dass es andere Menschen gibt, die genauso – oder vielleicht sogar mehr – seine _richtige_ Familie sind, wusste selbst er schon vorher; dass sie einen genauso verlassen können, auch. Wie wichtig und was für etwas Besonderes Easy in dieser ganzen Konstellation ist, wird ihm aber erst jetzt wieder mit voller Wucht bewusst, und er muss ihm das irgendwie deutlich machen, am besten _jetzt sofort_.

Aber natürlich ist Ringo ein gottverdammter Idiot und das geht nicht.

Denn der Nachteil an der frischen Luft ist, dass er jetzt, wo er wieder klar denken kann, merkt, dass es eine verdammt beschissene Idee war, sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Tankstelle zu machen, um dort eine überteuerte Flasche Glühwein als Entschuldigung zu kaufen. Mit Easy zu _reden_ klingt plötzlich viel vernünftiger, vor allem in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er die Augen durch den ganzen verdammten Schnee inzwischen so fest zusammenkneifen muss, dass er im spärlichen Taschenlampenlicht seines Handys so gut wie nichts mehr erkennen kann und eigentlich nur noch darauf hofft, weiterhin in die richtige Richtung zu gehen.

\+ + +

Fürs erste hat Easy sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, wo er in der vergangenen halben Stunde vor allem auf dem Bett gelegen und die Decke angestarrt hat und somit – nicht wirklich überraschend – zu absolut keinem Ergebnis gekommen ist.

Das Ganze war eine typische Ringo-Sache, bei der Ringo selbst nicht wusste, was ihn eigentlich die ganze Zeit über beschäftigt hat, damit kann Easy ganz umgehen. Er hat inzwischen gelernt, das nicht persönlich zu nehmen und Ringo stattdessen die Zeit zu geben, die er braucht, um erst mal selbst hinter seine aktuelle Gefühlswelt, und meistens sein Gefühls _chaos_ , zu kommen.

Was ihn wirklich erschrickt ist, dass Ringo ihn fast schon _angefleht_ hat, nichts mehr weiter darüber zu reden, dass er nicht allein ist, weil doch sowieso nichts in der Richtung von Dauer ist.

Völlig nüchtern betrachtet hat Ringo damit Recht, schließlich ist _nichts_ für immer, und es kann immer etwas komplett Unerwartetes passieren, das einem vorzeitig einen Strich durch die bis-ans-Ende-aller-Tage-Vorstellung macht, aber Easy kann und _will_ vor allem nichts glauben, dass Ringo deswegen wirklich permanent damit rechnet, dass alle seine Beziehungen bald auf die eine oder andere Art in die Brüche gehen.

In der Sache muss er einfach Gewissheit haben, weswegen er schließlich auch aufsteht, um nochmal mit Ringo zu reden.

Vom Flur aus kann er kein Licht aus einem der anderen Zimmer erkennen, und kurz fragt er sich, ob Ringo immer noch im Dunkeln auf den Fliesen im Badezimmer sitzt. Die gespenstische Stille in der ganzen Hütte würde auf jeden Fall dazu passen, aber bevor Easy dort nachsehen kann, entdeckt er den Zettel an der Schlafzimmertür und vergisst für einen Augenblick erstmal wirklich alles andere.

Dann reißt er den Zettel mit zitternden Fingern ab und dreht im um, als würde auf der Rückseite von Ringos Nachricht samt Herzchen irgendetwas davon stehen, dass sie eigentlich nur ein verdammt schlechter Scherz war, aber da ist nicht.

Easy geht langsam zum Fenster und sieht hinaus in den Schneesturm, während wie zur Bestätigung der Wind laut aufheult und irgendwo im Garten etwas umwirft. Zur Sicherheit liest er die kurze Botschaft zum dritten Mal, aber das ändert auch nichts daran, dass sie die dümmste Idee aller Zeiten verkündet. Scheiße, denkt Easy, und rennt zur Garderobe.

\+ + +

Es ist nicht viel intelligenter, Ringo mitten ins Unwetter nach draußen zu folgen, aber zumindest hat er sich mit einer vernünftigen Taschenlampe ausgestattet und setzt alle Hoffnung darauf, dass Ringo noch nicht besonders weit und vor allem nicht vom Weg abgekommen ist, den er damit wenigstens ansatzweise ausmachen kann.

Alle werfen Ringo immer vor, viel zu sehr ein Kopfmensch zu sein, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass es ihm gut tun würde, tatsächlich mal nachzudenken, bevor er sich vollkommen kopflos in etwas stürzt und sich komplett darin verrennt. Vor allem, wenn es dabei um völlig schwachsinnige Harakiri-Aktionen wie diese hier geht, bei denen jeder halbwegs vernünftige Mensch einfach weiß, dass sie _keine gute Idee_ sind.

Wie lange ist Ringo schon hier draußen? Es ist nämlich wirklich _saukalt_. Nach den ersten paar Schritten weiß Easy bereits nicht mehr, ob seine Augen vom Wind, der Kälte, oder den Schneeflocken, die ihm scharf ins Gesicht geweht werden, schmerzen, und so wintertauglich, dass er seine Zehen noch länger als fünf Minuten spüren wird, können seine Schuhe gar nicht sein.

Auf seine Rufe hat er bisher keine Antwort erhalten, allerdings wird seine Stimme auch so stark von diesem Sturm übertönt, dass er sich selbst kaum noch hört. Gott, sie wollten doch einfach nur Ellis Wunsch nachkommen und sich für ein paar Tage auf die wichtigen Dinge konzentrieren, es sollte ein schönes Weihnachtsfest werden, und jetzt ist alles ist ein einziger _Albtraum_.

„Ringo!“, ruft er fast schon heißer in den Schnee. Er richtet die Taschenlampe etwas weiter nach oben, und tatsächlich bildet er sich einen Schatten inmitten des ganzen eisigen Weiß zu sehen, der auf ihn zukommt.

„Easy?“

 _Oh, Gott sei Dank._ Easy kämpft noch stärker gegen den Wind an, der ihm unerlässlich entgegenschlägt, um sich noch schneller als zuvor in die Richtung zu bewegen, aus der Ringos gedämpfte Stimme zu ihm vordringt. Im nächsten Augenblick steht er tatsächlich vor ihm, vollkommen eingeschneit, den Schal bis weit über die Nasenspitze ums Gesicht gewickelt und mit trotzdem vor Kälte geröteter Haut, und Easy würde am liebsten vor Erleichterung auflachen.

„Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot!“, sagt er stattdessen und wirft sich so heftig an Ringos Hals, dass der ein paar Schritte nach hinten taumelt und sie fast beide mitten im Schnee landen, aber Easy hat beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und drückt Ringo so fest an sich, dass sie irgendwie das Gleichgewicht halten. Vielleicht hat sich der Wind auch endlich zu ihren Gunsten gedreht. Ist ihm gerade aber so was von egal.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie lange du selbst ohne Blizzard bis zur Tankstelle gebraucht hättest? Und wie leicht es ist, hier einfach vom Weg abzukommen und den nächsten Abhang runterzufallen? Gott, _Ringo_!“

Anstatt darauf einzugehen, beantwortet Ringo ihm eine ganz andere, viel wichtigere Frage.

„Ich denk‘ das nicht immer, weißt du? Zumindest nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Dass es das gar nicht wert ist, Leute an sich ranzulassen, weil das irgendwann sowieso wieder vorbei ist. Es war nur in letzter Zeit alles ein bisschen…“

„Viel?“, schlägt Easy vor, und Ringo nickt nur leicht, bevor er ebenfalls die Arme um Easy legt und ihn für einen Moment einfach nur festhält. Easy würde sich gerne vollkommen in der Umarmung vergessen, aber um sie herum tobt immer noch ein verdammter Schneesturm. Wenn sie nicht als tragisch-komische Dekoration am Straßenrand für den nächsten Urlauber dienen wollen, sollten sie schleunigst hier wegkommen.

„Komm, wir müssen erst mal wieder ins Warme“, sagt er deswegen auch, bevor er sich von Ringo löst, dafür aber sofort nach seiner Hand greift und sie fest drückt, weil er nach allem bestimmt nicht riskieren möchte, ihn hier draußen doch noch irgendwo zu verlieren.

Zurück zur Hütte sind es knapp zehn Minuten, die sie schweigend nebeneinander her gehen. Easy dankt allen Göttern, dass Ringo irgendwann, ob nun absichtlich oder weil er die Orientierung verloren hat, wieder den Pfad nach oben eingeschlagen hat. Bei Rückenwind ist der Weg sogar trotz der starken Steigung weit weniger anstrengend als seine Suche in die andere Richtung, aber das liegt vor allem auch daran, dass Easy nicht mehr die Sorge mit sich herumträgt, Ringo hinter der nächsten Kurve erfroren im Schnee zu finden.

„Bei dir ist das sowieso was anderes“, sagt Ringo irgendwo auf halber Strecke dann doch noch, während er sich so fest an Easys Hand klammert, dass es fast weh tut.

„Warum?“

„Bei dir weiß ich zu einhundert Prozent, dass du es wert bist“, Ringos Stimme zittert leicht, „Dass du _alles_ wert bist.“

Temperaturen irgendwo in Richtung Minusbereich sind nicht die optimalen Bedingungen, um anzufangen zu weinen, aber es ist eben auch heute alles wieder ein bisschen viel; und manches zum Glück auch auf eine mehr als positive Weise.

\+ + +

Easy hat ihn direkt mit einer Decke aufs Sofa verbannt, ihm die fettesten Wollsocken besorgt, die er finden konnte, und erst mal alle Heizungen bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht. Jetzt drückt er ihm gleichzeitig eine Wärmflasche und eine dampfende Tasse Tee in die Hände und schlüpft, ebenfalls mit trockenen Socken und Tee ausgestattet, neben ihn unter die Decke.

„Danke“, sagt Ringo. Für ein paar Minuten sitzen sie nebeneinander, ohne etwas zu sagen, aber im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen fühlt es sich gut an, einfach nur in Easys Nähe zu sein. Easy hat sich leicht gegen Ringo gelehnt und schwenkt seinen Teebeutel etwas in der Tasse hin und her, während Ringo seine eigene in den Händen dreht, bis diese endgültig wieder aufgetaut sind.

Irgendwann fischt Easy die Beutel aus ihrem Tee und legt sie, zum Glück, ohne seinen Platz neben Ringo zu verlassen, auf einem alten Teller auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. Die Deckenbeleuchtung ist ausgeschaltet, sodass erneut nur die Lichter des Weihnachtsbaum den Raum erhellen, und dieses Mal kann Ringo nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er von den vielen kleinen Lichtern zu Easy sieht.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten?“ Vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten, hält er ihm seine Tasse entgegen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten“, sagt Easy lächelnd, bevor er mit ihm abstößt. Ganz ohne Sekt, Glühwein oder sonst was, und es ist mindestens genauso gut.

Mit dem ersten Schluck kriecht auch von innen endlich wieder Wärme in ihm hoch, aber sie ist lange nicht so stark wie die, die sich in ihm ausbreitet, als Easy seine freie Hand nimmt und für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr loslässt.


End file.
